moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Selionia Lightreaver
Selionia Lightreaver is a Lady born to the House of Lightreaver in Quel'Thalas ninty years before the events of the Dark Portal and is a member of the Dominion of the Sun under Lord Tendael Dawnlight II. She is the oldest living daughter of the Lightreaver family and had been married to Draein Bloodstar of House Bloodstar. Though recently he disappeared with no word, she is unsure if he is dead or alive. She has since removed herself from House Bloodstar, returning to her own. Appearance Seli is smaller then most Blood Elves, but do not let that size fool you, she can pack a pretty mean punch. Her hair is a darker brown with orange highlights, usually kept short as it is easier to manage, though she does let it grow out one in a while. Her eyes, unlike most of her fellow Sin'dorei are of a pale green, slightly misted over in a light fog of gray. When she looks around, you will notice that she doesn't look at anything in particular, rather her eyes wander as she speaks. On occasion her sight will land on you as you speak, if clearly enough. The right side of her neck has a small tattoo of a light pink rose, her favorite flower and one that reminds her of home. If you were to touch it, the outline of the flower would be slightly raised. She also has a red rose tattoo just above her left breast, in the area just before her shoulder. A tattoo she received at the Tournament of Ages. She is normally seen clad in armor as when she grew up, the wilderness does not take kindly to those not in proper wear. Robes and casual clothes do not protect against those who with to take your life while you sleep. Her armor is always on, save for the rare occasions when she decides to wear a robe. She has them, but feels safer in plate. She is not one to wear much jewelry, but recently got a gift, a necklace with a golden chain. The necklace looks to be just an ordinary one, but looking closer, it is much more special. There is a dark gold Phoenix that hangs at the centre. The Phoenix was detailed, so that is she touched it, she would be able to see in her mind exactly what it looked like, similar to the tattoo she has on her neck. Scars: - She bears a scar on her right arm, from her inner elbow to her wrist. - Across her gut she has a scar the size of a sword blade. - Both shoulders have many scars, from many hits to them. Tattoos: - Light pink rose on the right side of her neck, it is slightly raised so she can feel the form of the rose. - Red rose just above her left breast Personality At first she may seem a bit put off, trying to gauge whether or not you are a person worth knowing. She does not walk up and talk to new people, as she is still relearning on how to approach without running into folks, so she usually hangs back and waits for ones to talk to her. - Kindhearted/Caring - Honest/Blunt - Tough/Stubborn - Hard to trust others/Cautious - Trustworthy/Loyal Once that trust is built however, she is quite the one to know. Something else to her, that is more of a unique trait then a personality one, is she can recognize voices of specific people and the way they walk. Everyone has a different step, whether it be a light or heavy one, Seli picks up on this and can recognize when someone she knows is near, usually hearing their steps before voice. History Selionia's past is one she remembers, but one she would rather not speak of. She was born of Noble family, one that was quite Military focused. All the children who were able, were signed up to help any cause that were needing more. Selionia trained for years to follow in her families foot steps, only to have things not go the way she had planned them too early on. As being the only daughter alive of her Lightreaver family, she must uphold her Lady title, one that she really does not want. She always though of herself as more then just a Lady, preferring sword and shield to fancy parties or staves. She will soon marry into a Noble family, so maybe that will change. Losing her vision The cause is unknown to her vision loss, but it happened when she was still small. After learning to pick up a sword and shield, she slowly began to lose the very thing that helped her in everyday life. She tried to train in the darkness that her world now was, but gave up before she really tried. After word of her brothers and sisters going out to war, she picked up her blade and tried again. By this time her other senses had become heightened, enabling her to hear things and smell things.. even feel things no others would be able. She could hear the distant foot steps of someone else, the very little movements of fabric or armor someone wore when they moved, move with them. All the nodding and waving and other gestures that others made to her, she could figure them out. With these skills, she started to train again. Learning how to hold her stance a different way, to improve on what she had learnt from her world of darkness. She can now recognize different foot steps and voices, allowing her to remember names as she would have done faces were she able to see. Relationships Important people in her life are listed below, her friends, family and children. Ex-Husband Draein Bloodstar After going to the Tournament of Ages, Seli never thought she would find someone such as Draein. The Tournament in itself was new to her, as she had never been before. She had met Draein at the Closing Ceremony, and shortly after that went on Guard Duty for the Midsummer festivities. Draein had volunteered to join and help guard with her for the week, though a few days in, he started to catch her heart. The thing that struck out most for her, was that he put a blindfold on, for one of their first dates, to see what the world was like through her eyes. She was sold after that. After a month of dating, she became pregnant, and shortly after that, Draein proposed and they wed just outside of Silvermoon city with the Dominion of the Sun. Selionia's thoughts are still on Draein through his disappearance, her love for him will always be there. She was her closest friend, and always will be. Twins; Allaris and Kaori Selionia had always wanted a family and kids, but being blind she never thought that day would come. After she had met her husband, they spoke of such a family. Recently both their dreams of having children came to pass, with the birth of the next generation, twins Alarris and Kaori. They were born prematurely on October the eleventh (10/11/16) but are well in heath. Alarris was born first, being the bigger of the two, Kaori following her brother shortly after but being smaller. Draein had commented that Alarris looked similar to his brother, Kyleter when he was a baby and that Kaori took on the look of her mother. Draethaen Lightreaver Being her big brother, Drae has been there for her through everything. She respects his word before her own parents because of the way he has treated her, to how they have. He said she could do anything, her parents on the other hand tried to keep her from doing as much. There did come a time when Drae did convince their father that she could do more, that's when she started to train to become a Knight, and never stopped. Dominion of the Sun Her training for the many years she has been a part of this world had paid off. Now being a part of the Dominion of the Sun, her strong Military background will come into use here. Protecting those around her and proving to everyone, that even if you are blind, you can still do what others can. Recent Events 05/17 - After taking some months of absence from battle, to take care of her children, she has fully returned to help the Dominion in battle. Allaris and Kaori still grow stronger, now seven months of age. 02/17 - Allaris and Kaori grow stronger each passing day, now being four months of age. Allaris looks more and more like his father everyday, and Kaori has started to show some early magic skills. 01/17 - Her husband, Draein Bloodstar had gone missing for months, with no word from himself or another member of his house, Seli went on to find what had happened to her husband. In just a few short days, she got word of his death, doing what he loved most, battle. She still wears her wedding ring, though on a chain around her neck instead of around her finger. She will wear it until the day she feels secure without the need. Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Dominion of the Sun Category:House of Sin'Dal